


See Me in V.I.P.

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth cannot resist getting you in his space.





	See Me in V.I.P.

Was he gorgeous? Without question, but the rumble of the club’s bass prevents intimate discussion - a huge problem.

Your trainer had set up the date, told your suitor what you liked, but everything felt a little inauthentic; you could tell he was trying to impress and not really being himself.

Black skinny jeans, a t-shirt representing a band you had never heard of under his suit jacket, and a clean bun tucked into his baseball cap, Seth allows his sneakers to guide you through the gyrating bodies and to a cozy VIP area; you needed none of it.

You could’ve spent the night staring at him like he was your own personal film and been perfectly happy; but there was no reason to let him know that yet.

Instead, you snuggle up to his thick body – hugging his arm a little – and give a crooked grin when his brown eyes – sparkling with the roaming neon lights – have found yours, “Easier to hear you over the music.”


End file.
